SurvivorE95 (Season Summary)
SirEvivor Season 1 (#SurvivorE95) SirEvivor started on January 22nd, 2017, under the name of #SurvivorE95 (And the twitter account was at the time named @SurvivorE95) Andrew and Malcolm recruited 20 people on twitter that were either A) One of Andrew's online friends or B) Someone Malcolm met in a Twitter Game and has taken a liking to. Andrew specifically recruited Logan, Noah, Iz, and Rob. Malcolm recruited the rest (And would continue to do so in future seasons) Episode 1: (20 Remain) The 20 contestants were separated into two tribes. Timuga (Blue), and Sasao (Red) On Timuga, Lynne quickly made her rounds making relationships with the other players, and made a 5-person alliance with Jose, Greg, Megan, and Bri; with Lynne, Bri, and Jose being in the "Inner circle" called 'OPERATIONS'. This left Brady, Josh, Logan, Keeks, and Madoka on the outs. Lynne kept Logan and Madoka in the "know", making them unofficial number 6 and 7. Lynne mentioned asking Delanie about info on the other players, which Andrew quickly prohibited. On Sasao, Candace and Carly decided that they could trust each other, and they made a quick Final 4 pact with Rob and Iz, who were bonded at the time with nothing other than knowing Andrew. They decided to pull in Noah, Esther, and Matthew for a 7-person alliance called 'The Biased Alliance' (Named that way because Andrew said he liked the alliance). The 7 specifically targeted Roun, Chynah, and Preston in fear of pre-game relationships. Matthew however was playing both sides, and feeding information from the Biased Alliance to the 3 on the supposed outs. Andrew sent out Treemail and Lynne immedietly took advantage of the information given, and claimed that she "knew" it would be a Scavenger Hunt and that they should take pictures of items for the scavenger hunt in advance. This debacle did not sit well with either of the hosts, and Andrew took action by telling Sasao to prepare for the challenge however they could, to even out the playing field. Lynne became upset by this and confronted Malcolm about it. Andrew and Lynne apologized to each other afterwards. At the challenge, Sasao found the items listed in the Scavenger Hunt before Timuga did, so Sasao had won immunity. At Timuga, everyone decided to vote out Keeks as she was entirely inactive since the game started, and Keeks was voted out in a 8-1-1 vote (With Keeks voting Greg, and Madoka getting a penalty for not voting.) Episode 2 (19 Remain): In Timuga, After Keeks' elimination, Bri and Jose became wary about Megan, as she was working with Brady and conspiring to take out Josh as they felt he was a challenge threat. Megan told Bri and Jose about her plans to go against Lynne's wishes of taking out Brady next, and it got back to Lynne. Lynne wasn't happy about this and decided that Megan would become the new target. During the Idol hunt, Madoka found the idol, but Andrew accidentally posted the idol and the idol message in the Timuga chatroom, exposing that Madoka found the idol to everyone (#IdolGate), and he had to re-hide it. Andrew is still embarrassed about this moment to this day. In Sasao, Matthew continued feeding information from The Biased Alliance to Roun, Chynah, and Preston. Matthew became close with Iz and tried to pull him in, by making a new 6-person alliance with himself, Iz, Rob, Roun, Chynah, and Preston. Rob felt that Matthew playing both sides was sketchy, so he told Iz and a few other members of the Biased Alliance to not trust Matthew. At the Immunity Challenge, Esther(?) won the Identify-The-Song challenge, and Sasao won their second straight immunity. Back at Timuga; Lynne, Bri, and Jose were ready to make their move to take out Megan, but they were conflicted with Madoka's inactivity, and also potentially taking out Logan to not rock the boat. Logan worked his way into Lynne's good graces so he was taken off the chopping block. Megan and Brady wanted to make the move to take out Josh, but they felt like they couldn't get enough people on board, so they voted Madoka just to be safe; but it didn't matter because the Timuga Majority was already voting out Megan. Megan was blindsided in a 7-2 vote, and blew up; calling out Lynne for lying to her. This fight continued outside of the game and the Host account had to temporarily block Megan for a couple of days. Episode 3 (18 Remain): After Megan's elimination, Andrew shocked the 18 remaining players with the news of a Tribe-Swap, and the addition of the new tribe, Lamala. New Timuga had Jose, Noah, Logan, Bri, Greg, and Roun. Logan quickly cemented his spot in the tribe by telling his fellow Original Timuga tribe-mates (Greg, Bri, Jose) to stick together. Their plan was to take out Roun for his reputation as a great player in previous Twitter games. Greg came up with an idea to try and get in with Roun only to blindside him so that he wouldn't play an idol. Bri and Jose kept their options on who to work with open. New Sasao had Matthew, Iz, Preston, Carly, Brady, and Lynne. Matthew was ecstatic as he felt this was a tribe that he and his friends (Iz and Preston) would be safe on. Lynne felt very on edge. She tried connecting with Carly, but Carly wasn't buying what Lynne was selling, and kept their game talk at a minimum. Lamala had Josh, Rob, Esther, Chynah, Madoka, and Candace. Rob, Esther, Chynah, and Candace immedietly gravitated towards each other as former Sasao, and they agreed to take out Josh as he was viewed as the bigger threat between him and Madoka. At the immunity challenge, the 4th place word-search, Timuga finished first, followed by Sasao. Both of those tribes won immunity as Lamala would have to go to Tribal Council. Immediately after the challenge, Candace checked in with her Sasao alliance to make sure the plan was still good and that Josh was going, which they confirmed it was... but it wasn't. Rob and Esther created a secret Final 2 alliance called 'Strike Force', and they didn't think taking Josh out was the best option. Josh and Madoka were desperate to stay in the game, and turned to Esther and Rob for some votes. All 4 of them agreed that Chynah was dangerous because of pre-game connections. At Tribal Council, Chynah and Candace were blindsided as Josh, Madoka, Rob, and Esther voted Chynah out of the game. Episode 4 (17 Remain): After Chynah's blindside, Candace felt uneasy as she was blatantly lied to. Rob and Esther assured Candace that she was safe, and told her that the move was to advance the Original Biased Alliance. (Which is was) and promised her that Josh would be the next one to go if they had lost immunity again. At Sasao, Lynne was desperate to get into a comfortable spot on her tribe, and began begging some of her Timuga allies to convince people on her Sasao tribe to work with her. At Timuga, The Timuga 4 became paranoid about Roun or Noah having an idol (Noah did in fact have one) So they decided to come up with the plan to potentially split votes when they went to Tribal Council. At this point, Jose and Bri were already exploring different options with Roun; hoping to keep Roun and take him deep into the game. They knew in order to do this they would have to blindside Logan and Greg and take out Noah without their consent. At the immunity challenge (Cell Flip), Lamala and Sasao got lucky enough to win immunity, and Timuga would have to go to Tribal Council. Logan and Greg both wanted Roun to go over Noah, but Bri and Jose had other ideas. At Tribal, Noah was taken out of the game with an idol in his pocket with he got votes from Logan, Bri, and Jose. Episode 5 (16 Remain) The contestants were shocked again when they learned that there would be another tribe swap! But this time, they're going from 3 tribes, to 4 tribes, and Mafui'e was introduced into the game. Timuga had Bri, Matthew, Roun, and Brady. Sasao had Josh, Iz, Rob, and Lynne. Lamala had Carly, Madoka, Jose, and Esther Mafui'e had Greg, Logan, Preston, and Candace. On Timuga, Roun and Bri quickly got to work on recruiting Brady to blindside Matthew as he was playing both sides. Matthew eventually felt that he was on the outs, however. On Sasao, Rob and Iz quickly gravitated towards eachother, and so did Josh and Lynne. Josh and Rob tried to keep their working relationship with eachother from Lamala in tact, but they both knew they weren't being entirely truthful to one another. On Lamala, Esther and Carly were together, but disagreed on who they should target. Esther wanted to keep Madoka around as they worked together on Lamala and had some trust, but Carly wanted to keep Jose because they also had an impending working relationship. On Mafui'e, Greg and Logan realized they have stayed together through both swaps, and decided to stick together. They were initially unsure on who to target between Preston and Candace. At the immunity challenge, (Figure Out the Phrase), Sasao was the last tribe to finish, and that means they would be going to Tribal Council. Rob had his earlier found Vote-Cancellation advantage in his back pocket, and was certain that he would have to use it to take out Josh or Lynne, as the numbers weren't there for him at the time. Iz was nervous about the situation but Rob ensured Iz that he would be alright. Before the vote, Lynne, who was panicking, pulled Rob aside and spilled all of the information she knew about everyone to him; including who she thought had idols, who was targeting him, who she was aligned with, and much more. Rob, now knowing that Lynne was a complete loose cannon, was tempted to keep around Lynne for just being a general trainwreck, but in the end he felt it was too risky. At Tribal, Rob used his vote cancellation advantage on Lynne, which caused him and Iz to have the majority vote; and Lynne was voted out of the game... but she wasn't quite gone yet... Episode 6 (15 Remain) After Lynne's crazy boot, Josh tried his best to rekindle his relationship with Rob. Rob was saying everything was alright between them (but it really wasn't) After Most of the original Timuga tribe-mates were absolutely devastated about Lynne's departure, they made an alliance called "Lynne's Angels". (This was not a mourning fest that would last very long). Logan and Madoka found ridiculousness in the name and began exploring other options with People from former Sasao. On Timuga, the plan to take out Matthew was in full motion, with Roun being the head of it. At this point Bri trusted Roun enough to work with him in the game. The Immunity Challenge was the Survivor Seasons crossword puzzle. In the end; Lamala, Sasao, and Mafui'e came out on top, and Timuga had to go to tribal council. Josh had an advantage in the game that he found during one of the idol hunts: The 'Rogue Vote" advantage. This allowed him to go to another tribes TC and be able to cast a vote while also being immune. Worried that the power may soon expire (As it would expire come Merge), he decided to use it. He wasn't quite sure what to do. With Matthew saying to vote Brady, but also Brady/Bri/Roun telling him to vote for Matthew, Josh knew that this advantage was wasted. Matthew was voted out 4-1, as he angrily left the game. Episode 7: (14 Remain) Right after Matthew's elimination, the Final 14 learned that it was time for ANOTHER Tribe Swap (Hosts drunk with Power), and that the 4 tribes would be merged into 2: Lamala and Mafui'e. Lamala had Brady, Iz, Esther, Roun, Rob, Greg, and Logan. Mafui'e had Preston, Josh, Bri, Madoka, Carly, Jose, and Candace. On Mafui'e, Carly and Candace knew they were on the outs. The other 5 plotted to take out Carly as they felt she was a bigger threat in the end game, and had connections with people in Lamala. Carly tried building her relationship with Jose in hopes that it would save her if they had to go to Tribal Council. On Lamala, Rob, Greg, Esther, Logan, and Iz quickly formed a 5-person alliance against Roun and Brady. They were once again fearful about Roun/Brady's connections with people on the other tribe. Greg was pretty set on sticking with Logan (who has been on every tribe he has) until other players swayed him into doing otherwise. The alliance of 5 was planning to split the vote between Brady and Roun, ultimately sending Roun home. Bri however, came up with the idea to join Brady and Roun into voting Rob, and with the impending split vote, this was entirely possible with just 3 votes. Lynne (Who was voted out of the game, and had no further business playing it) was also trying to tell Greg to vote out Rob. Lynne continued talking to many people in the game (that she was voted out of) and trying to get them to make moves that she wanted to happen. Lynne and Logan had a conversation about the split vote, and Lynne kept telling him that his plan was not going to work; and that she is the reason why Greg is flipping against Logan to take out Rob. Logan later pulled Andrew (One of the hosts) aside to tell him about Lynne trying to influence the game post vote-off, and this infuriated Andrew. This is the third case in which Andrew had caught Lynne doing something sneaky to influence the game in an unfair way, and he finally gathered everyone in the Universal chatroom to call Lynne out on her actions (She was still in the chatroom for some reason; when it is required for you to leave once you have been voted out.) Andrew made it clear that it is His/Malcolm's game and other people (especially those who have been voted out) have no business hacking or rigging the game in anyones favor, just because they're bitter that they were taken out by players that they did not like. Lynne then made one last comment and left the chatroom. This created an entire domino effect that later banned Lynne from being able to view the twitter page (AKA Blocked). First, Lynne pulled Malcolm (the other host) aside trashing Andrew, and expressing her opinion that Andrew is a terrible host/person and how Rob is a "pussy" and Candace is "two-faced". Malcolm later told Andrew about this, and Andrew told Rob and Candace about Lynne's attack on their characters. Candace was heavily offended by Lynne's comments. Next, Lynne pulled Brady aside after Andrew told Brady in private that Lynne was targeting him earlier in the game (This was to clear the air about anything Lynne has done). Lynne blackmailed Brady, telling him that she had to power to expose all of his secret alliances and screw him in the game. Brady later showed this to Andrew and Malcolm. And then, she sent Andrew a message: Lynne became very upset after Andrew sent a second message to the contestants, and told Malcolm that she wanted to "cut Andrew's balls off". Andrew then proceeded to block Lynne, making Lynne the first and only (to date) previous contestant to be perminately blocked from SirEvivor. All of this controversy kind of united the group to play as well as they can, and to not take it personal. They were proud of Greg for being able to stand on his own two feet and Greg said that he would now play his own game and not be influenced by Lynne. At the Immunity Challenge (Battleship), Andrew, who was still frazzled by the Lynne incident, lost control of monitoring the points of the competition, leading to cancellation of the challenge 2 moves before it was going to end. Roun called Andrew out on his incompetence, and that Lamala should win immunity. Andrew felt however that Mafui'e was one move away from victory and that they should win immunity. Andrew ultimately made the executive decision that Mafui'e would win immunity. Roun and Rob got heated for a minute when Rob felt like Roun was being a sore loser for being frustrated at the situation. It cooled down quickly. At Tribal Council, Greg was mentally fried about the Lynne situation, and was unsure about who to vote. He eventually voted Brady but requested to change his vote multiple times, however the rules stated that he could not do that. He ultimately played his idol that he found at an idol hunt on Brady, hoping that it would save him, but it was too little, too late, and the split vote between the 5-person alliance sent Roun out of the running, and making him the first member of the jury. Andrew later apologized to Roun for his incompetence and tried to make up for it by securing a spot for Roun in Season 2. Episode 8 (13 Remain, MERGE!) Category:Season 1 (SurvivorE95)